


Languages

by sunandmooniceandsnow



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandmooniceandsnow/pseuds/sunandmooniceandsnow





	Languages

Again. Wake up, eat breakfast, school, club meeting, come home, eat dinner, do homework, write. It is year 12 and day 92 of this tradition, this mantra. Stasia sighs at the question of the day, "what is beauty," the 68th time the school has chosen it. What is beauty? A sculpture molded from the highest quality marble. Eyes that shine like stars and that are blue as the Caribbean sea. A philosophical answer of "beauty is in the eye of the beholder." A feel good answer of "everyone is beautiful." To her, beauty is answering the question the first time it came up and never having to see it again.


End file.
